


Fallen Walls

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [66]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow talks to Emma about Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Walls

Emma was walking with her mom down to the diner when the question began. David had gone there earlier to order food for his wife and daughter. Emma couldn’t stop staring at her baby brother in the stroller, and wondered if Henry had been so adorable when he had been born. She supposed she could always ask Regina, if she ever came around and forgave her.

She had been smiling ever since last night. She didn’t want what happened to be a one-time thing. If there was one thing that going back in time taught her, it was that time was fleeting, and changing one thing could impact your future. But if something is meant to be, it will happen.  For the first time in so long, she was giving in to desire. Emma was letting herself give in to what she wanted more than anything.

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve been smiling about?” her mom asked as she glanced over at her.

Emma looked up slightly, “What do you mean?” she asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

“You came home late last night, and since you got up this morning you haven’t stopped smiling. I might not have ever seen you act that way, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t recognise the signs,” Snow said with a sigh.

“I was with Killian,” Emma said. She stopped to study her mom’s face, wondering what she would find. Would there be judgement, acceptance, disgust, or any other emotions in her face that would give away how Snow felt? She never was very good at hiding her feelings.

“Oh?” Snow asked, “And why were you with him?”

“Because,” Emma squirmed a bit. Her mother’s face was void of emotion, and it worried Emma a little bit.

“Because you think that you care about him?” Snow filled in. And there it was; her voice laced with disapproval and worry.

“Because I know that I care about him,” Emma said firmly.

“Emma, is it possible that you only feel this way because Neal is dead and you’re afraid of being alone?” Snow asked her carefully.

“No,” Emma said sternly. “Mom, I know you really wanted me and Neal to be a family but it never would have been him. It was always Killian, from the moment I met him. I just was too afraid to let myself accept it. But I’m not anymore. I trust him, and one day, I might just fall in love with him.”

She saw her mother struggling to contain her feelings, “Does he make you happy?” she finally asked.

“Extremely,” Emma said as she looked down with a smile.

“Good,” Snow said. She resumed walking and Emma caught up with her. “You deserve someone who brings down those high walls of yours. I might not understand it, but I know love. And if you care about him like I do your father, then I’m not about to stop you.”

She smiled at her mom, “Thank you for understanding.”

They walked together in silence for a bit longer, and they were less than a few feet away from the diner when she saw Killian.

“Do you think you could give us a minute?” Emma asked her mother. She hadn’t actually talked to Killian since last night, and suddenly she felt like she had a billion butterflies in her stomach. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

“Join us in the diner when you’re done,” Snow said as she nodded at Killian, before walking inside. Emma pulled him into the alleyway, wanting for them to have some privacy.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile as she faced him.

“Morning,” he grinned as he twirled her hair with his hook.

“About last night,” Emma started. His face began to contort with worry, but she stopped him by placing her hand on his cheek. “I don’t want it to be a one-time thing, and I’m hoping you don’t either.”

His smile returned as he pulled her in tight against him, “I would never want anything with you to be a one-time thing. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I want to love you and cherish you. I want to always be yours, and for you to always be mine. Emma, I love you, and I don’t expect you to say it back yet, but I thought you deserved to know that I will continue to fight for you and by you until the day I die.”

She pressed her lips against his chastely, “I want that too,” she said when she pulled away from him. “I want to grow old with you, Killian. I want you to be by my side through and to be by yours as we go through whatever life decides to through at us next.”

He drew her lips against his and she deepened the kiss. She couldn’t express in words how great it felt for the walls to fall down around her and to just let herself be with him. She hadn’t felt so free ever, even with Neal, because she always had the burden of not knowing her parents. Over a decade later, and her life was filled with people who loved her and people she loved. She pulled away reluctantly.

“What does this make us?” she asked, a hint of worry seeping into her voice.

“It means we are two people who care about each other and want to be with each other,” Killian said, sounding sure of himself. “It means that if you’ll have me, I’ll be your boyfriend and you would be my girlfriend,” he finished the last part with the words sounding strange on his tongue. “Henry taught me those words, and I must admit, they’re rather strange, Love.”

She laughed, “I accept your proposition, Mr. Jones. Now, how about you accompany me to breakfast?”

“Are you sure it isn’t a family affair?” Killian asked, pulling back from her.

“It is,” Emma said. “Which is why you should be there; you’re family now, Killian.”

He smiled and slipped her hand through his, intertwining their fingers, “Well when you put it that way, I’ll gladly accompany you.”

They walked towards the diner together, and Emma couldn’t help but smile. They would deal with whatever crisis came next later; but for now she would just en


End file.
